


Who killed AO3？

by Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes



Category: 227 - Fandom
Genre: 227, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes/pseuds/Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes
Summary: Who killed AO3?——Event 227This is the English version.The address of original (Chinese version)  is : https://yixin026.lofter.com/post/1f9b2560_1c8342d99Original writer：羽翼千光Apologize for mistakes and typos that probably exist and many thanks if you point them out.
Relationships: Aofter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Who killed AO3？

Who killed AO3?  
I,said the Fan，  
With my own hands and tongue，  
I killed AO3.

Who saw him die?  
I , said the Reader，  
With my own eyes，  
I saw him die.

Who caught his blood?  
I,said the Market Account，  
Copied and pasted，  
I caught his blood.

Who'll make the shroud?  
I, said the Painter，  
With my paintings and tears，  
I'll make the shroud.

Who'll be the parson?  
I, said the Writer，  
With my pen and paper.  
I'll be the parson.

Who'll be the chief mourner?  
I, said the Creator,  
I mourn for my love,  
I'll be the chief mourner.

Who'll carry the coffin?  
I, said the Manager,  
If it's not through the night,  
I'll carry the coffin.

Who'll give the Manager a hand?  
We, said the fanfictions,  
We all together,  
We'll give a hand.

Who 'll sing a psalm?  
I, said Lofter.  
Standing across the ocean，  
I'll sing the psalm.

Who'll ring the bell?  
I，said We，  
Because I can pull，  
I'll ring the bell.

So AO3 ,farewell  
All of all  
Fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,  
When they heard the bell toll，  
For poor AO3  
NOTICE

To all it concerns，This notice apprises,  
The Fan's for trial，At next assizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 羽翼千光 for giving me the authority to translate it.


End file.
